


Smooth

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Kink, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mike can help you," Bill says. "He used to shave his legs in high school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

"Mike can help you," Bill says. "He used to shave his legs in high school."

Michael starts laughing, and Mike points at him.

"Shut it. I was a swimmer."

Adam just looks at him with his usual curiosity about new things. "I didn't know you shaved your legs."

"I wore jeans."

"Then how does Bill know about it?" Butcher asks.

Mike and Bill look at each other and then Bill's eyes slide away.

"Not important," Bill says. "What's important is that when we get to the hotel, Sisky is rooming with Mike who will help him shave."

*

"How does Bill know you used to shave your legs?"

Too late Mike realizes they should have just been cool about it. Mike doesn't answer, but Adam must figure it out anyway.

"So why does Bill have a kid with Christine instead of you?"

"Because then there would be no one to stay home to take care of the kid. And Bill's straight." Teenage handjobs not withstanding.

Mike looks up, but stops before he gets to Adam's face. "Are you getting off on this?"

"You're kneeling at my feet and breathing on my dick."

Mike snorts. "Turn around." Of course, now he's just breathing on Adam's ass.

"What else didn't I know?"

Mike sighs. "We weren't keeping things from you. You were just younger, and you weren't around all the time."

Adam just hmms. Mike finishes the back of his legs, then runs his hands up and down them to make sure he hasn't missed anything.

"Okay, you're done. I bought you lotion. Rinse off and go put it on."

After Adam gets out, Mike rinses himself off, towels himself dry, and tugs on clean underwear and his sweats.

Back in the main part of their room, Adam's sitting on one of the beds in just his underwear with the lotion sitting next to him.

"You're supposed to be putting that on."

Mike catches the lotion automatically when Adam tosses it to him.

"You do it." Adam stretches his legs out, like he really expects Mike to do it for him.

Who is Mike fooling? Of course he's going to do it. He sits at the opposite end of the bed and pulls Adam's feet into his lap.

He keeps his touch as impersonal as he can, given that this is one of his best friends and that he's rubbing lotion all the way up his legs. Still, when Adam wriggles his toes at him, Mike rolls his eyes but puts lotion on Adam's feet too, presses his thumbs into his arches. Adam sighs, a happy little exhale, and smiles at him, all the way to his eyes.

*

"How often do I have to do this?" Adam asks. He hasn't gotten dressed yet, and is just staring down at his shaved legs.

Mike shrugs. "I only did it before meets. I don't know what it takes to maintain it."

"Will you help me again?"

Mike looks up from stuffing his clothes back into his duffel. Adam's looking at him still stupidly cheerful.

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"I'm sure you're better at it."

Mike shoves in the last pair of jeans and pulls the duffel's zipper closed. "We're going to be late."

*

Mike, of course, ends up helping. He ends up kneeling at Adam's feet shaving his legs every two or three days - it's not enough to be totally smooth all the time, but meets the terms of the bet - and rubbing lotion on them afterwards.


End file.
